One type of pulmonary suction catheter is known for applying suction to the lungs of a patient. This catheter is inserted into a patient's lungs and the operator manipulates the catheter to permit suction to be applied from a wall source in a room to remove mucus from the lungs. The wall source is always on. When the operator wishes to discontinue the flow of suction from the patient, the catheter must be removed from the patient because with the wall source still suctioning through the catheter apparatus and, by a Venturi effect, the suction source draws air through the catheter and it also draws air and oxygen from the patient. Clearly, this is an undesirable happening for the patient.
There is no suctioning device presently available which can perform suction when desired but in which the suction can be removed from the patient without removing the catheter from the patient and without turning off the wall supply.